Darkest night
by DarkenedRose24
Summary: Cross over with Trinity Blood. Rated M for future chapters. Possible Mpreg. Molly/Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny bashing. Dark/creature/independent Harry BOY X BOY/ YAOI! NO LIKE NO READ! Able Nightroad appears later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE IDEA.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

**_'PARSELTONGUE'_  
**

_'THOUGHTS'_

"talk"

**_"SPELLS"_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time today. Here he was, back at the Dursley's, playing house elf. On this particular day he could be seen out in the sweltering summer heat. As Harry weeded, Dudley's baggy hand-me-downs were sticking uncomfortably to his back and neck. He hated his "relatives" almost as much as he hated Dumble-fuck and his, "for the greater good" crap.

Every fucking goddamn year he, Harry had been forced back to his "loving" "family" for the summer holidays. Every year he had tried telling Bumble-bee everything that happened and what went on, the physical and mental abuse, the sexual harassment and rape, all of it to no avail. Dumbledore already knew.

Harry remembered last year before school let out, Dumbledore showed him ol' Voldie-poo's mems in the Pensive in his office. As he, Harry, weeded, he reflected back on those memories. _'wish i could meet with ol' snake-face. We have a lot more in common than Voldie-poo thinks.__'_ Harry paused in his weeding and chuckled darkly. _'Maybe I can get away with calling him Tommy-boy... nah... he'd kill me for sure. One good thing I'll be home at Grimmald Place next week. And I'll be turning 17. no coming back to this hell hole ever.' _He heard his whale of an uncle come home from god knows where, and quickly went back to work, already having finished his inside chores. As he pulled another infernal weed, Harry waited for the call.

"BOY! Get your bloody arse in here!"

Harry winced at Vernon Dursley's volume and sighed as he stood, dusted himself off and went to see what his fat uncle wanted. "Coming Uncle Vernon!" he rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked in the house and stood in front of the man, waiting for more chores or beatings.

"Wash the car. Then make supper. we have guests coming. When you are done you will go up to your room and STAY QUIET!" Vernon practically shouted, showering poor Harry with bucket loads of spit.

Harry smartly stayed quiet and nodded. "Yes sir." Vernon nodded and dismissed him, Harry luckily got away without getting hit. He went out to the front to was his uncle's silver V.W. and silently wondered who the guests were and how many. Once he was done washing the car he went to put the bucket and soap away. He sighed as he walked into the house to cook.

As he waited for the roast to cook, he used Aunt Petunia's best dishes and silverware to set the table. He put the finishing touches on said table. "You be careful with those dishes boy." Aunt Petunia scolded, making Harry jump. "I won't have the Malfoys eating off cracked and or broken dishes. You understand?" she added as she set a vase of lavender flowers in the center of the table.

Harry blinked a few times and stared up at his aunt as if she had two heads. "yes Aunt Petunia." he finally managed to mumble. As his aunt turned to leave, he swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "excuse me Aunt Petunia? Did you say the Malfoys were coming over?" he asked, only wanted to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. His Aunt looked at him in confusion.

"Yes I did. What does that matter?" the woman asked in genuine interest.

"I have known Mr. Malfoy's son since before first year at Hogwarts. we got off on a bad foot when he bad mouthed my mum and dad. then while we were waiting to get sorted I had already made a friend on the train. Malfoy's kid made fun of my friend, you met him Aunt Petunia, Ron Weasly. We've been enemies ever since. I will gladly say in my room for this one. especially since it will be hard to resist hexing the prat." Harry explained as he finished his kitchen duties.

Petunia blinked a few times and sighed slightly. "stay in your room then. your uncle will beat the hell outta you if you do any of that hexing." she shook her head and dismissed her nephew.

Harry gratefully scurried up to his room and hoped he hadn't spoiled anything by spilling half of his guts out to his Aunt. He desperately hoped his Aunt wouldn't say anything while they were here. He sighed softly and bit his lip. _'The MALFOYS are coming here... they'd better stay down stairs! ... Draco at least...'_ he gave another sigh and tried to concentrate on his summer homework.

* * *

"Draco, these are Muggles. I expect you to behave. And remember, a Malfoy never bows. to anyone." Lucius Malfoy reminded his now 17 year old son.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes father." the teen replied and straitened his suit. The blond paused and thought back to a conversation he'd accidentally overheard between Potter and Granger.

"Father..."Draco started to speak up but was interrupted by the door being opened by a whale of a git.

"Right this way Mister Malfoys." Dudley all but waddled down the walk way into the living room/kitchen/dining room.

Lucius Malfoy looked around the disgustingly clean Muggle home. He blinked as he saw pictures of only the whale brat. He arched an eyebrow at that. _'Didn't Dumbledore mention something about the Potter kid living here?'_ he asked himself before sneering at the Whale adult. "Mr. Dursley. I thought you said there was two kids here. The contract also states there has to be a family of four. where is the second child?" the blond's sneer would make Severus Snape proud.

Vernon Dursley swallowed thickly and sighed. "the f-f-fre... boy is upstairs. H-h-h-he's sick..." the fat man stammered.

Lucius nodded toward Draco, silently telling him to go look. The blond teen sighed and moved to obey his father

* * *

Draco grumbled as he trudged up the stairs. It stunned the teen that his father would come here to meet the nasty Muggles. The blond sighed and froze at a door practically covered with locks. _'Do they keep Potter here? Locked up like some ruddy animal?'_ he thought with horror written on his face, feeling bad for all the years of torment he'd caused Harry.

The blond went back down stairs and and whispered in his father's ear about the locks on Potter's door. Lucius looked livid. "Dursley. I have done what I came to do. I suggest you take those locks off of Potter's door or you will have hell to pay." he spat out venomously. The Malfoy head stood and went to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE IDEA.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

**_'PARSELTONGUE'_**

_'THOUGHTS'_

"Talk"

**_"SPELLS"_**

**_"YELLING"_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The blond went back down stairs and whispered in his father's ear about the locks on Potter's door. Lucius looked livid. "Dursley. I have done what I came to do. I suggest you take those locks off of Potter's door or you will have hell to pay." he spat out venomously. The Malfoy head stood and went to the door._

* * *

**WARNING! ABUSE AND IMPLIED RAPE! DON'T LIKE SKIP AHEAD!**

To say Vernon was pissed was a serious understatement, he was way beyond livid. And to him it was the freak's fault. The steps shook a bit as he stomped up them to the freak's room. In his anger he didn't bother with the locks and threw open the door by breaking it down.

"**FREAK!**" Vernon bellowed and advanced toward the teen's bed where said teen was dozing after a long day of chores. Harry jumped and sat bolt upright, what had he done now? The brunette didn't even have time to grab his glasses before he was flung across the room where he hit the wall with a crash. The green-eyed teen bit his lip in order not to cry out. He did not want to give his "uncle" the satisfaction of making him cry.

His uncle pummeled Harry with punches and kicks, once he tired of that the obese man took off his belt and started whipping the teen, not with the leather part either. Once Vernon tired of that he unbuttoned his pants. "You Freak, will learn your lesson. You won't be messing up any more meetings any time soon… I doubt you'll even be able to move." Harry's uncle sneered and tore the teen's pants off.

The teen gave Hedwig, his owl, a pleading look, silently asking her to fly to someone for help, at this point Harry would have been happy to have Voldemort himself swoop in and possibly kill him. At least his "family".

* * *

At Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy sat in his study trying to concentrate on his paperwork. He heard a knock on the door and gave the okay to enter. The blond looked up and saw a worried look on his son's face as he came in. "What is it Dray?" he asked, worried for his son, never having seen him look like this before.

Draco took a deep breath and looked his father in the eyes before speaking. "Father. I am worried about Potter. All those locks on the door… What if…" the blond teen was half way through his sentence, when a tapping came at the window.

Malfoy Sr. looked to his window and blinked at a letterless snow white owl. "Father! That's Hedwig! Harry's bird!" the man heard his son exclaim as he strode to the window and let the bird in. The poor owl was practically hyperventilating as she tugged at Lucius's hair and tweaked his ear, trying to get his attention and tell him her Harry was in trouble.

Draco watched the owl go practically insane and the blinked in shock when he saw his father double over in pain. "Father!" the blond teen exclaimed as he rushed to his father's side.

"My mate is in pain!" Lucius exclaimed, making his son blink and stare at his father in confusion.

"Mate?" he asked stupidly forgetting all the lessons he had received from his mother about mates.

Lucius looked up at his son and nodded. "My mate needs help! I must go to him!" he stood up and panted as he tried to catch his breath from the sudden burst of pain. Draco tried to calm his father but found he couldn't. The teen sighed and held his hand out for Hedwig to land on.

Without a warning Lucius apparated out with a small crack, still holding his chest where the pain was coming from. The man let the pain of his mate lead him to where he needed to go. The blond didn't even bother to notice he was back at Number 4 Private Drive. The blond blasted down the door with a quick "**BOMBARDA**" and rushed up the stairs.

The blond growled as the pain grew worse as he got closer to Harry's door. He kicked the door down and saw a whale of a man raping his mate. He saw the tuff of brownish-black hair and attacked Vernon, using a simple stunner to get the man off of Harry. He froze and nearly gagged at all the blood that was in the middle of the room. He didn't think twice as he bundled Harry in his cloak and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry woke a few hours later to the sound of soft, whispering voices, as if someone didn't want to bother him. He blinked his eyes open and groped for his glasses. He heard a voice near where he lay and blinked as he tried to process where he had heard it from. _'Snape? What is Snape doing here? … Where ever the hell HERE is…'_

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you Potter." Snape said, almost sneering. He wondered why the hell Lucius cared so much for the brat. He shook his head and sighed. "You were found nearly dead from blood loss. You were rather fortunate Lucius had gone back to Private Drive for an errand."

Harry blinked and looked up at Snape, trying to see past the burry vision. "Where are my glasses? And where am I?" he asked as he reached out to find his glasses again. He really was blind without them.

"**Reparo Yeux**." Snape muttered with a soft sigh. "Sorry to say you won't need those monstrosities anymore." The potions master smirked slightly.

Harry blinked a few times to adjust a bit to his newfound sight. "I can see… … clearly…" the teen looked at his professor with skepticism. "Why help me?"

Severus Snape sighed and shrugged. "Because you have been nearly killed. Care to tell me why you were found in a puddle of your own blood with that disgusting muggle on top of you?" the man sneered and crossed his arms, already knowing the answer.

The brunette froze at his teacher's question and stared up at the man in shock and confusion. "Muggle? On me?" he tried to play dumb.

Professor Snape was about to slap some sense into the Potter twerp when Lucius walked in and pushed him out.

* * *

_I know this is a long time coming update and I apologize... I do have some good news though~ I broke my follower's record~ thank you guys for following my story~ it means a lot to me that you guys like it so much~_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE IDEA.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

**_'PARSELTONGUE'_  
**

_'THOUGHTS'_

"talk"

**_"SPELLS"_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Severus Snape sighed and shrugged. "Because you have been nearly killed. Care to tell me why you were found in a puddle of your own blood with that disgusting muggle on top of you?" the man sneered and crossed his arms, already knowing the answer._

_The brunette froze at his teacher's question and stared up at the man in shock and confusion. "Muggle? On me?" he tried to play dumb._

_Professor Snape was about to slap some sense into the Potter twerp when Lucius walked in and pushed him out._

* * *

Harry trembled and curled in on himself, sniffling and trying to not have a panic attack. Lucius sighed and pulled his little mate into a hug. "Harry. It is okay now. no one is going to hurt you any more. You are safe in my house." the blond lord soothed the teen and smiled when the normally bottled up child clutched his shirt.

Harry looked up to Lucius and trembled, tired of the way Snape treated him. "why does Professor Snape hate me so? He knows I am not my father. I am more Lilly than I am James. James was a jerk who bullied the weak." he muttered and sighed as he finally calmed down and sat up. He grinned as he got a sudden idea. "Mr. Malfoy, may I make supper for tonight?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes and looked hopefully at his savior.

Lucius laughed and nodded. "You'll have to talk to Tilly and Narcissa. They are the main chiefs of this establishment. But I do not see why not." the blond matriarch stood up and stretched before he went to the door. "Tilly!" he called out and the bouncy elf appeared in the room with a small crack.

"Master Lucy called for Tilly?" the elf looked expectantly at her master and then to Harry. "Ohhh~ Master's guest has woken~"

Lucius nodded and chuckled a bit. "Harry has indeed. but he has made a request to cook for us tonight. If you could escort Mr. Potter to the kitchens so he can. Maybe you could inform Narcissa of the change in plans?"

"Of course Master Lucy~ Master's guest, master Potter. please follow Tilly~ Tilly take master Potter to the kitchens are~" the vibrant elf bounced to Harry and tugged on his shirt before leading him out the door. Said teen blinked as he looked at a smirking Lucius Malfoy. Harry allowed the house elf to pull... err... lead... him to the kitchen.

Narcissa thankfully was already there, pulling things out for her to prepare and cook. "Tilly! where is..." she stopped when she turned and saw the house elf leading in the Potter child into the room. "Young Potter?! Shouldn't you be resting from the attack?" the blond woman asked as she looked at the teen in confusion.

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. "I... Iwantedtocook.." he blurted in a rush, afraid of being punished for asking for something. The brunette was used to harsh treatment at the Dursley's. He kept his eyes trained to the floor and waited for the beating he was certain to come.

Narcissa smiled and put a hand to his shoulder. "raise your head child." Harry did as asked and looked up at Narcissa in confusion. "speak again. but slower. I could barely understand what you said, you spoke so fast." the Lady of the house spoke in kind motherly words and looked Harry in the eyes.

The brunette took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "I want to cook tonight's meal... If... if that is okay with you..." the teen flinched and waited for a beating and verbal abuse.

The blond woman just smiled and nodded. "of course you may dear child. ask Tilly or myself when and if you need help." Harry sighed in relief when he heard that and smiled brightly. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy!" he exclaimed and went in search of the refrigerator for what he would need for a feast. He was going to make Shrimp salad, Dumplings, Beef Wellington, Liver mixed with bacon and onions, an apple pie and various alcoholic drinks and butterbeers.

As Harry began cooking he soon forgot where he was and how much he was supposed to make. He cooked the food to perfection and with in hours had appetizers sent to the kitchen where he knew the others were sitting and hungry. As Harry waited for the Roast, which was almost finished he made a cup of tea for himself with thirteen cups of sugar.

Narcissa blinked and watched Harry as the teen made his tea. "uhhh... Harry... isn't that a bit TOO sweet?" She cringed as the teen looked up innocently at the woman and took a sip.

"too sweet?" Harry looked down at his cup and then sat quietly. "okay... if you say so." the teen stood and went to the sink to dump it down the drain. Lately he had been having cravings for things extremely sweet, especially after being beaten to practically a pulp by his relatives. He took the last dish out of the oven and took it to the dining room with Narcissa walking right behind him in silence, trying to figure him out. The boy was an enigma to her and she was determined to figure him out.

* * *

After supper Harry had excused himself and had asked Tilly to show him the way back to his room. The bubbly elf did as asked and led Harry away from the dining room. The boy looked paler than usual, but managed to still look healthy, even after eating a full meal. Lucius followed Harry up to the teen's room and knocked on the door. "Harry? Can I come in?" the blond lord waited for the okay before he went in and sat on the bed next to the messy haired teen.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Harry's green eyes sparkled as he glanced up to his savior, he wondered what the man wanted, he was also very conflicted, while he was thankful to the man for saving him, he was curious as to why he had.

Lucius smiled and sighed. "I wanted to take you shopping in Diagon Ally for new clothes. I also wanted to take you to Gringotts to see if there are ways to get rid of your scar. Maybe get your Lordship rings. And at the same time gain your independence."

Harry blinked in slight shock and looked up with wide eyes. "Y-y-y-you don't have to Mr. Malfoy! It... it's too much of a bother! I am fine with my old clothes sir!"

The Malfoy patriarch tched inside his head and gave a soft sigh. He smiled and put a hand on the boy's head. "Harry. you are not a burden, nor are you a slave. Here you are yourself. You deserve your own things. that includes clothes. You are now part of our family and will be treated as such."

* * *

Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly and gave a shy smile. "okay... I'll go shopping with you."

After a full day of shopping for new clothes and a new specialized trunk that only opened up for him, Harry made a beeline for his room to put his new things into his new trunk. The teen was surprised at how much he had gotten, new vials for potion's class, potion ingredients, owl treats, new robes, new clothes, his school books, and some other things. He was happy to find his trunk needed a password to open it. The teen grinned deviously and murmured at the trunk once it was packed, _**'Lucius Malfoy is sexy.'** _Harry doubted his dorm mates would ever figure that one out, let alone Ronald Billius Weasley.

The teen hummed happily and bounced down the steps to see if there was anything he could do outside, he was tired of being stuck inside.

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for the late update. I have been having internet issues. I am trying to keep close to the story while making it my own.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews and the follows and favorites. -bows- i will do my best to update more often.**


	4. chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE IDEA.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

**_'PARSELTONGUE'_**

_'THOUGHTS'_

"Talk"

_"flash back"_

**_"SPELLS"_**

**_"YELLING"_**

**_"gobblygook"_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_After a full day of shopping for_ new_ clothes and a new specialized trunk that only opened up for him, Harry made a beeline for his room to put his new things into his new trunk. The teen was surprised at how much he had gotten, new vials for potion's class, potion ingredients, owl treats, new robes, new clothes, his school books, and some other things. He was happy to find his trunk needed a password to open it. The teen grinned deviously and murmured at the trunk once it was packed, **'Lucius Malfoy is** **sexy.'** Harry doubted his dorm mates would ever figure that one out, let alone Ronald Billius Weasley._

_The teen hummed happily and bounced down the steps to see if there was anything he could do outside, he was tired of being stuck inside._

* * *

Harry sighed softly as he thought back to the trip to Gringotts bank with Lucius. He was currently sitting in a secluded spot in the Malfoy garden, best place for him to be alone and think. He sat on a bench across from a bubbling fountain and grumbled._ 'Great... more shit to make me "special"... like i fucking need_ it...'

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Welcome to Gringotts Lords Malfoy and Potter-Black. __May your fortunes amass and your enemies flee before you in fear._" Gmonk, the head goblin at Gringotts bank and the leader(king) of the goblins, greeted as Harry and Lucius stepped up to the main counter. "How may I be of service?"

_"We need to visit our vaults. Harry here first."_

_Harry soon found himself and Lucius in the plush office of Gmonk himself. The emerald-eyed teen took the opportunity to look around himself and saw every wood surface was made of a heavy and sturdy oak. The floors were tiled and mixed with brick, marble and stone, gems sparkled threw out, showing this was indeed Gmonk's office. "I apologize lords. But even here walls have ears." The teen heard the goblin lord speak. Harry turned his attention back to the present and sat down. Lucius nodded his acceptance and smiled. "Uhh... sorry to interrupt... but why am I here?" The brunette spoke up and looked toward the goblin leader._

_Gmonk gave a toothy grin and nodded his head. "You are here for a blood test to see if you are really Harry Potter. And also to confirm a hunch of mine." the goblin replied, still grinning. Harry blinked in curiosity and slight surprise. The young lord watched as another goblin, by name of Sbazk, came in with a bowl, blank parchment paper, and a small dagger. "Thank you Sbazk. That will be all for now." the goblin leader dismissed. The younger goblin bowed and left. _

_During all this Lucius was struggling to keep his composure, after all, it wasn't every day the goblin king was so friendly with a Wizard/'Witch. The blond Malfoy Patriarch smiled inwardly at his boyfriend, they were not quite lovers yet, but he hoped they would be one day soon. He could see Harry's confusion at the knife and the bowl so he finally spoke up. "they need your blood to complete the potion for the test Harry." he explained._

_Harry blinked and nodded, finally understanding. "Oh." the teen looked back to Gmonk and took up the dagger before making a small slice in his right wrist. He let a few(three to be precise) drops fall into the bluish-purple liquid in the bowl. Harry watched in fascination as said potion turned to blood red and started to bubble. He looked up confused, to see Gmonk's slightly shocked look._

_The goblin leader quickly poured the liquid onto the blank parchment. The three in the room waited and watched as words formed on the parchment from the potion._

**_"HARRY POTTER_**

_HEIRS TO:_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Black_

_Griffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Merlin_

_Sahl_

_Peverell_

_Gaunt_

_Grindilwald_

**_-END__ FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

**Darkenedrose: I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I could. I had issues with this chapter... I will do my best to update more. and yes... another nasty, evil cliff hanger. **

******Harry:EVIL WOMAN! HOW COULD YOU?**

******Darkenedrose: -hides- I said sorry!**

******Harry: I know... I meant the heirs thingy! Not only am I related to bloody Slytherin, but VOLDEMORT as bloody well! -irked- and who the ruddy hell is Sahl anyways?**

******Darkenedrose: eek... erm... it was to twist the plot a bit! and besides... I don't see you trying to write this... and deal with packing... and then unpacking... cause you and your family decided NOT to move... -sticks tongue out and hides behind Gred and Forge- Sahl is Abel Nightroad's sister... well half sister... you'll find out more later... no spoilers... -still using twins as a shield-**

******Weasly Twins, same time: OI! **

******Fred: hope...**

******george: you enjoyed...**

******both: please review!**

******Darkenedrose: -runs with a pissed off potter chasing me- UNTIL NEXT TIME! I LOVE YOU ALL! -shouts-**


	5. GOOD NEWS! AT LAST!

**Author's**** notes:**

**GOOD NEWS FOR LOYAL FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS!**

**I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP! YAY!**

**I'LL BE UPDATING ASAP!**

**EXPECT A NEW CHAPPY DONE SOON!**


End file.
